Sonic WHAT THE HECK!
by FeelTheWrathOfAura
Summary: Sonic X didn't go to plan as it did on TV. See the misadventures as they try and do a series that will end in failure!


**A/N: New ideas make my head pound like…I don't know what. Okay, this story is based off a story called "Sonic X Bloopers" but I'm doing mine in **_**chronological **_**order, not random. Like that story, there WILL be stories underneath and some are **_**pretty **_**damn dark so this is a K+/T. Enjoy! **

Vector, leader of the Chaotix Detectives Agency, had called all the Sonic gang to Angel Island to discuss an idea that 6 year old Charmy had. The idea was to make a TV series on the adventures Sonic and the gang had had on Earth (that's what Chris called it). The only person not happy with this arrangement was the Chaotix ninja Espio, who ranted on about physics and budgets and whatnot. Charmy eventually taped his mouth shut and the document was signed. Espio stayed quiet that morning as usual but wasn't talking for the rest of the day. Even now, a week later, he dared not disagree for he didn't want cello-tape across his mouth. "Hang on Vector. What about Chaos, Tikal, Shadow, Cosmo, Chris and everyone back on Earth?" Amy asked, thinking hard. Espio gave Vector a "told you so" look and smirked. Vector wracked him in the head. "Was there any need?" Espio finally blurted, arms crossed angrily. Vector face-palmed. He whispered something to Knuckles who immediately ran up to the Master Emerald where the 7 Chaos Emeralds were sat near it. After a few moments all the rest of the crew were there, including E-102 Gamma much to Amy's joy. Lily was there and Rouge among others. "CAN WE START?!" Charmy squealed. Espio nodded contently. Vector was the director, Charmy was in charge of cameras and Espio was in charge of props, backdrops and other misc. stuff.

_Episode 1- Chaos Control Freaks_

Scene= Outside Eggman's Base

(Alarms wake up Big and Froggy)

Big: Check it out Froggy. The fish have been scared away. Shall we tell them to quiet down? (Ribbit from Froggy)

Espio: (OC- Off-camera) Big, shut up. You don't talk yet, understand?

Big: Oh…OK…

Vector: CUT!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene= Control Room

Cream: But you can't do that!

Cheese: Chao chao chao!

Cream: That's right! Sonic won't let you get away with this!

Eggman: (laughs) You're wrong creamy dreamy.

Cream: Dreamy!?

Rouge: Oh boy. I'm outta here. I think this little blaze is about to burn! (Leaves scene)

Vector: Charmy, DO SOMETHING! (Glass surrounding the angry Cream breaks)

Charmy: (grabs Cream and puts her to sleep with his stinger) Done!

Vector: CUT!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene= Airspace above Eggman's base

Amy: Tails, the plane's on fire! What are we going to do?

Tails: We're going to save Son…Uh oh!

Amy: What?

Tails: There are no rings in the cockpit!

Amy: WHAT? I did a 3 circuit check!

Cosmo: (OC) I think Charmy has them.

Charmy: Like my bangles?

Espio: CUT!

Vector: I'm the director, Esp.

Espio: Yes, and the slowest one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene= Station Square

Sonic: What are they all staring at?

Driver: Hey, what is this? Halloween?

Sonic: So they can talk!

Officer #1: Looks like a hedgehog

Officer #2: Is this Sonic from the recent game Sonic Adventure 2?

Sonic: You've heard of me, then?

Officer #2: Oh yes, my daughter Danielle loves the games.

Vector/Espio: CUT!

Espio: Beat ya!

Vector: No, I got the C in edgeways!

(Both get into a fight)

Charmy: Take 5 everyone!

Shadow: (OC) Looks like SOMEONE has responsibility.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene= Christopher Thorndyke's Room

(Sound of Sonic landing in pool)

Chris: Hey…what was that? A tsunami?

Vector: C-

Espio: CUT!

Tikal: (OC) Chris, you don't have any lines there, OK?

(Sound of punching and arguing from the 2 "directors")

Tikal: Ugh…they're at it again!

Cream: (OC) Leave this to me! (Wraps them up in string and locks them in cupboard) Dusted and done!

Charmy: Cut…?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that LONG episode filming, the episode was completed and put onto the Mobian TV (Jetix for Earth). After unlocking Vector and Espio, the fight kicked off _again_. "STOP FIGHTING!" They were surprised to see a female lynx with black features standing above them, her purple toga flowing over her. "NICOLE?" Amy asked.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Long story wasn't long at all. Only 700 words! Well, READ AND REVIEW PLZ!

_FeelTheWrathOfAura_


End file.
